Donald J. Wargrave
Donald J. Wargrave '''or otherwise known as "The Donald" was the World's Richest Man, one day Republican Party Chair, among other accomplishments upon his entry in POWER V followed by POWER VI. '''POWER VI: Toward the ending of POWER V, Wargrave assumed his place at the top of the World's Richest passing Sandra Colbert, followed by his promotion in Republican ranks to Thought Police or Junior Leadership. In addition, he would continue these ranks in POWER VI, starting as the richest, only to be passed after a brief sickness which put him offline for much of the early market activity. Still in the Top 10 richest, he looks to return to his place and provide the GOP invaluable service. He has been a staple of Louisiana as it's Second Senator and a four-time Governor of Louisiana since moving. He was the Republican Party Chair on July 29th, 2018 and decided to maintain party stability and return power of the party to Edriech rather than move forward with a permament leadership which was suggested by newer members. Wargrave said to many fellow Republicans, "I have respect for our leaders and even in the most dire of straits I would never push the ones who have served us longest out to pasture, they have stood for us when tested and when untested." POWER V: Upon the opening of the markets, Wargrave rose to stardom for becoming the first millionaire and upon the market's great gains, first billionaire. For a long time he was the richest, but during the Great Market Crash(es) his immense wealth was overshadowed by the mass corporate takeover techniques of Hyde and Yvonne, other infamous rich people. Upon the reset of the market, Wargrave once again emerged as the World's Richest Man, only to be overlapped by Bob Ramirez for a few hours upon which point he surpassed Bob. He was CEO of Costco or as he likes to call it, "Cuckco". After dumping Cuckco, he rose his financial portfolio even further by building another Washington company, Microsoft. Under his leadership, the company has rose to the highest share price in the market and has a tight grip on the technology sector with all but two sectors being owned by his corporation. He was also the first person to breach the 10 million dollar mark effective late February. Donald J. Wargrave is not just involved in business, he was elected to the House of Representatives by the State of Washington representing all ten seats and did so from February-March of 2018. He also rose from Deputy Whip to Whip of the Republican Party all within a week's time span. After some inactivity in the party, the party chose to demote him as Whip. He took a short vacation from politics, while remaining a Representative and crawled back into the Republican Party. He then moved to New Mexico to run for Senate, which he succeeded in leading as the State's First Senator on March 19th. During the Paul Sinclair Presidency (Disputed) he was the Vice Presidential nominee. He would then return to the Republican Party's leadership ranks as a Propaganda, Strategy, and Outreach Officer. He would then continue to grow his wealth alongside the cooperation of Andrew Jackson who devoted his Wall Street career to working with Donald J. Wargrave. Their close cooperation would put Wargrave back in the lead as World's Richest Person and give a large blow to the Democrats. In this same time period he would run for Kentucky Senate 1 to replace Trajan Nym. Category:Republican Party politicians